


Bucky Barnes Dating a Plus-Size Girl.

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Bucky Barnes, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Anon Requested: Bucky Barnes dating a plus-size girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think he would just see you as his girlfriend, not a plus-size girl.

You’d have to help him with the memory loss and being in the 21st century.

If he ever saw you upset about your weight or the way you look, he would offer to exercise with you.

He would love you unconditionally.

Bucky would defend you from anyone making fun of you.

You meet Natasha and Steve and become instant friends.

You teach Bucky how to use a phone and computer.

He’d probably talk you into teaching Steve as well.

You’d make little post-it notes with funny faces on it and stick it over the star on his metal arm when he’s not looking.

I have a feeling he lives in Brooklyn with Steve, so he’d be pretty eager to move in with you once the two of you got serious.

Bucky would do anything for you.

All the avengers call him whipped.

All your friends are half jealous - half happy for you.

He’d let you braid his hair

He’d have Natasha or Wanda teach him to braid so he could braid yours.

(If you have a non-English first language) Bucky would learn for you and surprise you by saying he loves you in your native language.

If you went on a diet, he goes on it with you.

He wouldn’t tell you not to do the diet, but he list all the reasons you are beautiful and try to subtly tell you, you don’t need it.

Bucky is a cuddle monster

**Author's Note:**

> Have a problem with anything that says "If"?  
> http://sassy-0-dinosaur.tumblr.com/post/155087629095/ur-bucky-and-a-chubby-reader-didnt-hv-anything


End file.
